Unknown Love Found
by cheerbug95
Summary: The tension had been growing to this. But of course everyone else knew but them. George died not Fred. Warning SMUT/ LEMON
1. Chapter 1

All you could hear in the normally busy street was the sound of her ministry approved uniform shoes clunking along the stone path. The street in question eerily quiet, due to its inopportune time, it was late, very late.

She hurried along, leather bag clutched under her arm, as the wind blew her long hair around her small yet beautiful face, while she was trying to reach her destination before she was rudely late. She knew there was a line between being fashionably late and just being flat out rude and she was close to crossing it.

This isn't like her though, she is never late. Especially when it comes to the small moments when she can see him. She knew he didn't think of her the same way she thought of him, but that didn't stop her clever mind from dreaming about him. She had never spoken of her infatuation with this man although she knew that the small redhead had an inkling.

But she was yet to say it out loud, even to herself. The crazy doorbell dinged as she entered the shop. "SURPRISE" everyone in the store yelled while they appeared from their hiding spots. "Oh guys, false alarm it's not him." Someone off to the side said as everyone tried to get back into their spots.

"Sorry everyone I was held up at work…" she whispered apologetically as she slotted into the space between Ginny and a shelf full of stock. It was not much longer, and the doorbell chimed again and again everyone jumped out yelling out a mixture between SURPRISE and HAPPY BIRTHDAY. The person in question looked around the room with a smile ear to ear quickly approaching his family first before moving on and speaking to the other guests that had previously been hiding in the store.

Slowly the man of the hour made his way to where she was standing the face cracking grin still in place. She couldn't help but feel her stomach do flips when he finally made eye contact, and to her it felt like it was only those two in the room. Finally, he stopped in front of her still staring at each other she was the one to break the long silence between the two, she was not sure if they had been staring for seconds or hours.

Not wanting to draw too much unwanted attention "Happy Birthday I got you a gift" she said as she rummaged through her bag. Grabbing the box that she had spent months picking out and perfectly wrapping, she handed it over. "Thank you so much, but honestly you didn't have to get me anything." His fingertips slowly ran over the parcel trying to unwrap the precious wrapping without damaging the paper.

This was but another thing she loved about him. His attention to detail and delicateness when he thought no one was looking. "Wait" she said as she grabbed his hand "Open it when there is no one around… Please?" she further explained as she felt the electricity run through her fingertips and up past her elbow from where she had grabbed his large hand.

He stashed the said gift in his enlarged pocket and winked at her before moving onto the next person in the room. The rest of the night flew by with plenty of laughs and even the many bottles of Ogden's Finest being consumed by the older party guests. At some stage she decided that she needed some air, whether it be from her post war anxiety or the Firewhiskey she was not sure. Climbing the narrow staircase, she climbed until she couldn't go any further.

Walking down the hallway she slowly turned the doorknob to reveal an empty room and a window. She looked out the window and saw that there was a ledge that looked like someone had been using as a getaway. _Perfect_ , she thought, _this is exactly what I needed_. Using all her strength she lifted the heavy window just enough that she could slip through and step onto the ledge. Once she was steady she conjured a blanket and pillow to make herself comfortable.

Before she knew it, she was awoken by a clearing of a throat "I see you found my hiding spot" he smiled as he lent through the window. Looking up she saw him studying her but his famous smile never leaving his face. "Mind moving over a little, so I can join you?" he added to his previous jest once he realised she hadn't moved.

"Uh um sure hang on" she replied as she sat up and fixed the blankets and pillows. "So, Mr Man of the Hour, why are you in need of a hiding spot on your big day?" she inquired as he made himself comfortable. "I just needed a break you know? It's strange being here and celebrating without him and all the stares and unspoken statements are not helping." He said as he played with the blanket edging while swinging his long muscular legs over the edge of the balcony.

She carefully studied his face, noticing the change in expression as he talked about his brother for the first time since… She knew he never spoke of him, she felt honoured to be one of the first people. "He really liked you M did you know that?" surprise spread over her face as she quickly studied his eyes trying to find the joking glint that had been in them earlier. "He would not stop talking about you… _M this… M that… Oh did you see the way she looked today in the Great Hall_?" he continued when she didn't say anything his voice cracking a little as he tried to sound like his lost brother.

"No, I didn't know that" she quietly replied as she tried to process the new information. He slowly turned to face her trying to read her reaction before he took a deep breath before continuing. "I think it was about two years into his crush when I started noticing you too" if she had been surprised before what now crossed her face was something totally different. Not really knowing what to say to the man she had loved for the last nine years returning her feelings she just sat there unmoving.

He took this as a bad thing "Uh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to creep you out or any-" he was cut off his sentence by her lips on his. His unspoken words lost somewhere between her lips. Slowly she ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. As their tongues danced for dominance he grabbed her head and pulled her close. Slowly laying them down on their own private getaway spot. What first started as something hurried slowly became hot and passionate.

All their tension that had been brewing between the pair over the years bursting over the seams. He slowly ran his hand up the inside of her shirt breaking their heated kiss while his eyes searched hers silently begging for permission. She removed her frilly shirt so that her white lace bra was showing. She stared up at him as he hovered over her his eyes moving over her body gathering all the small details of her body. She watched as he moved from her mouth down her chest and back up to her shoulders down her arms.

The only time she felt uncomfortable was when he lightly lifted her arm with that crude scar on it. His featherlight kisses making the goose bumps raise up all over her body. She pulled his face back to hers as she once again fought him for dominance this time a hunger for more vibrating through her entire body starting from her lower core all the way to her fingertips and toes.

A low throaty moan escaping his lips as she lightly bit his lower lip drawing a small amount of blood. Next thing she knew had had ripped off her tight black skirt to reveal her matching lace underwear. A deep rumble coursed through his body as he studied her petite body and small but perfect boobs hidden in her expensive lace bra. Once again he searched her eyes and face asking for permission when she slightly nodded he slowly unclasped her bra and removed the piece of clothing in question.

He quickly took a hold of her and massaged them, this making her moan deeply. Slowly he kissed down her throat and down to her nipples, slowly he took her right nipple into his mouth as he continued to massage her left one. This once again elicited a deep moan from her, she grabbed his hair as she tried to push him down further. Taking her hint, he slowly kissed down her stomach to the top of her lace underwear. He hooked a finger under the incriminating object and looked up at her.

He had to stop himself from ripping her underwear off her and taking her all right then, but he wanted it to be special for her. He slowly moved the underwear down her legs and threw them off to the side slowly lifting her legs up over his shoulders. He fully took her wet pulsing core in slowly running his finger down through her wet folds. She shuddered in pleasure and a husky "please" was heard. With this push from her he lowered his lips down onto her pussy.

Taking in everything she had to offer, exploring her entirely. The moans coming from her now were louder and louder. He slowly rolled his finger tip around her entrance as he continued to lick her all up. Teasing her was his new favourite thing to do to her and even though he knew she hated it, but at the moment she was still begging for more. He slowly pushed his finger into her which made him moan now, her tight wet insides feeling amazing on his finger.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on other things. He went back to licking her folds and he made a rhythm of licking and entering and exiting her. He felt her entire being tense all around before he registered her noises as she screamed out his name. He licked her clean as her body shuddered until her finish. When she was done he moved back up to her mouth sharing the beautiful taste of her climax with her. She hungrily accepted all that he offered as her hands roamed his body, shaky hands trying to unbutton his shirt and pants.

"M wait…" Her eyes ablaze looked up at his sudden halt. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-" she stopped as she tried to look around her looking for her clothes and grabbing what she could before slipping back into the room. "Damn it!" he said as he slammed his hand on the ledge. "I was only going to say we move somewhere else" he said to now no one looking to where she had once sat. He ran his hands through his tousled hair trying to calm himself down. He ran his hand over the bulge in his pants.

"What am I going to do with you?" he spoke to his lower region. May as well get it over with he thought as he grabbed the blankets and moved inside making his way to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom, he swung open the door ripping his clothes off and kicking them onto the dirty pile. He ran the shower with a flick of his wrist, he quickly jumped into the shower and got under the hot water. His hands roamed his own body trying to remember the noises she made as she came undone.

It didn't take much for him to be hard again. He rubbed himself as he thought about the noises she made and how wet she was under his fingers. He released a deep throaty moan as he continued to rub himself. Taking pleasure in imaging her on her hands and knees doing this to him herself. He quickly spelled over his fake pussy so that he could continue for longer. Placing his favourite toy on his large member he let his toy continue what he started. The automatic toy acting like a real pussy as it tightened around him and moved up and down on his penis.

He was really starting to get close when someone suddenly swung open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She was distraught, _what have I done_ , she thought to herself. _Why did I have to ruin everything_? It had to have been that damn Triple Shot Roulette round of Firewhiskey Ron challenged her to. Flashbacks of their short time flooding back to her moments after she fled. _Should I have stayed to hear what he said?_ _What if it wasn't a mistake? What if he was actually trying to get me to come back?_ She quickly turned and made to go back to their spot when she heard it.

Moans coming from the bathroom, his bathroom, obviously he didn't need or want her if he was able to move on that quickly. _How dare he use me like this!_ Furious, she swung the door open so hard it almost left a mark on the wall. She stormed into the bathroom and pushed the rubber duckie emblazoned shower curtain aside.

He stood there, directly under the water, with a cylinder-shaped object on his manhood. Many thoughts ran through her mind, different emotions flickered over her face and eyes. He had barely registered what happened when he realised she was standing right in front of him. Ever the bold twin he tried to diffuse the tension, "See something you like Granger?". What happened next was so fast that if he had blinked he would have missed it.

She couldn't hold back anymore, the running water streaming down his taught, muscly body was sending electricity through her. Pumping through her body starting at her core, which was pulsing with the memories of what he could do to her. She launched at him so hard and fast they both were sent plummeting to the bottom of the shower.

Luckily, he was able to charm the shower to accommodate to their current activities quickly enough that neither were seriously hurt. Pulling back, she roamed his body this time, lightly squeezing his nipples as she ran her fingertips down his well-defined six pack. Stopping when she reached his toy, not knowing what to do with it she looked up at him again.

With a quick flick of his wand the toy returned to its space in his bedside table. With the incriminating toy now removed she set to work repaying the favour of teasing him. She placed featherlight kisses across his stomach and down his legs, inching slowly towards his shaft. Starting at the bottom of his balls she licked, sucked and kissed him all the way to his tip.

Looking back at him she then engulfed him entirely without breaking eye contact. His eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head as her wet, hot, little mouth did naughty things to his penis. All his dreams were coming true, he had to try and think of things to keep him from filling her naughty little mouth then and there.

Then she started playing with his balls, cupping, rubbing and tracing all of them entirely. Somehow, as if by magic, she was able to take his entire penis in without a complaint. Then she started kissing back down his rock-hard erection to his balls, taking one into her mouth he almost screamed the house down. She wasn't finished there though.

Once she had sucked his balls a bit she decided to venture down further licking the area just below his balls. He thought he was close before, once she hit that spot he near came on impact. Quickly pulling her face to his he rolled them over so her back was to him. He slowly rolled her saturated clothing off her once again and sending them to be cleaned and dried by the house elves. Wasting no time, he slowly entered her so as to not hurt her.

He was big, a lot bigger than she had experienced before, but man was it amazing. She never thought she could be filled like this. A throaty moan escaped her lips as he entered her all the way reaching spots she only dreamed of.

He grabbed hold of her long, brown locks and started to pump himself in and out. Slapping against skin and many moans could be heard vibrating through the room. They were both thankful for silencing charms so the other guests could not hear them.

He started to pick up pace not much longer after starting, getting a bit harder and faster. He could tell she was enjoying herself by the noises she was making. "Harder" she screamed. He was none to happy to comply with her demands. Picking up the pace he pulled her hair a bit harder at the same time. Intense slapping of skin to skin, moans of pain and pleasure all mixed together to make the perfect symphony to his ears.

Quickly rearranging them again he was now on top of her as she laid on her back. He was now able to watch her petite and perky tits bounce as he slammed his cock into her pulsing pussy. "Oh, fuck Granger, I'm gonna…" he started as he was cut off by the most amazing scream he ever heard as she was once again sent over the edge.

Her tightening, pulsing pussy and her guttural scream also sent him too over the edge. He released his entire load in her pussy and all over her body. She lay there rubbing his cum all over her tits and licking her fingers, his cock twitching in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, so they were face to face.

She reached up and started kissing him, tongue begging for entrance. He could taste himself on her tongue. A deep growl rumbled at the bottom of his throat. He then helped her to stand, both their legs wobbly from their activities and kissed her once again. "I'm so sorry about before Hermione" he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"It is not your fault, I was the one that ran away without waiting to hear what you had to say" she replied tears flowing down her face as she tried to look down. He lifted her face and kissed her intensely, "I love you Hermione" he said. She looked him in the eyes, her dreams had come true, finally she whispered back, "I love you too Fred".


End file.
